


Desires of Harmonization

by LilLovelyanime



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Cussing, Deviation From Canon, F/M, Gen, Harmonization, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, OC, OOC-ness, Obsession, Sexual Tension, Sky Attraction, Stalking, Time Travel, Violence, cursing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 05:43:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12928722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilLovelyanime/pseuds/LilLovelyanime
Summary: It's been a busy year for Tsuna. After finding himself stuck in an alternate universe, Tsuna managed to finish his to do list. That being breaking the Arcobaleno curse, stopping Daemon and Estraneo. Tsuna feels pretty good about the work he's done. He just really wishes he paid more attention to how harmonization worked in this universe because this is not how it worked in his.





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: i do not own KHR. I write this fic for my own amusement and to practice writing. I make no profit off of it.

As Tsuna entered the small café he happily smiled. The smell of freshly baked goods and the chatter inside always' made Tsuna feel more relaxed. It also helped that this bakery was known to brew a decent cup of tea. Which you wouldn't think would be that hard. Tsuna blamed the popularity of coffee in Italy. Everyone seemed to really enjoy the bitter black liquid but Tsuna had always hated it.

Tsuna placed his order and took a seat next to a window. Tsuna supposed that if Reborn had been around he would have shot Tsuna for choosing such an open and defenseless spot but Reborn wasn't around. Or at the very least Tsuna's Reborn wasn't around.

With that thought Tsuna remember the last year. Almost a year ago while Reborn had been tortur…tutoring Tsuna, Tsuna was attacked by two unknown assailants. In the fight that proceeded Tsuna had been hit with what looked like a blue version of the ten-year bazooka. The next thing he knew Tsuna had ended up in some back alley in Italy. It had been confusing, even more so when a baby that shared a remarkable resemblance to Yuni had appeared and explained that her name was Luce. After a whole lot of talking and freaking out Tsuna had learned that he had been sent fifteen years in the past. Then things had gotten worst because Tsuna had learned that he hadn't just been sent fifteen years into the past. No that would be too easy; instead Tsuna had ended up in an alternate universe, fifteen years in the past. With some help from Luce who Tsuna realized was the Sky Arcobaleno, Aria's mother, Tsuna managed to get a hold of the Mare ring holder Roberto. Roberto was a rather pleasant man if not a bit boring who had been willing to try to get a hold of Byakuran, the Mare ring holder in his universe.

Tsuna paused in thought as a waiter stopped by to place his order before him. Tsuna thanked the man and then took a sip of his tea.

Tsuna then thought about what happened next. How he had managed to get a hold of his family and was told there was no way to get back home. Apparently it was too dangerous. Whatever had allowed him to get to this alternate universe had been a fluke. To even try had the potential to not only destroy this universe but Tsuna's as well. Tsuna was told to just give up and live out the rest of his life in this universe. Then his father had spoken and explained that they had already figured things out with the Vongola succession. Tsuna father Iemitsu had found that he had an illegitimate son from a one night stand who was only two years younger than Tsuna. It had been agreed that Tsuna guardians would become Nicolo guardians and apparently his guardians had taken a shine to the young Sky already.

Luce bless her soul had been kind enough to accept Tsuna into her family as an apprentice Sky, explaining that way he would be protected by the Gigilio Nero Famiglia without being restricted to them. Meaning that if he so chose to, he could leave Gigilio Nero and join another family. Tsuna had shortly fallen into depression and the first few months Tsuna couldn't even remember what happened. Maybe it was because he could never go home and see his family again or maybe it was because his friends and family had so easily abandoned and replaced him but one day Tsuna had awoken and decided enough was enough. If Tsuna was unable to go home, if his family had abandoned him then Tsuna was going to do what he wanted. Which basically amounted to a list of things Tsuna wanted to end and prevent.

So in the months since then Tsuna had broken the Arcobaleno curse, stopped Deamon Spade and the Estraneo Famiglia. And while each action filled Tsuna with a sense of accomplishment, it also reminded Tsuna of everything he had lost in his own world.

Though Tsuna supposed he was content. He had meshed very well with the Giglio Nero Famiglia. Luce and her family were ecstatic that she was no longer cursed and Tsuna considered Aria as a younger sister. All in all Tsuna supposed things weren't that bad. He had a family, one that he was growing to love.

Tsuna couldn't keep living in the past. Instead Tsuna had to move forward and carve a life for himself in this new world. Although Tsuna wasn't sure if he could ever bring himself to harmonize with someone else after the betrayal of his former guardians. He supposed he would deal with that if it ever did come up.

Tsuna stood up and reached for his wallet. Pulling it out he took out a series of bills and placed them on the table.

While Tsuna had been so distracted with his own thoughts he had not noticed the wisps of rain flames, a sign that Tsuna had become lazy since his arrival to this world. It was only until an arm reached around his waist and a husky feminine voice whispered into his ear that he noticed the other.

"So, do you want to do it at my place or yours," the voice seductively whispered into his ear.

Tsuna froze in shock. The voice sounded familiar and from the corner of his eye Tsuna saw blue hair. The rain flames that had been but wisps before came to life and surrounded Tsuna. Tsuna unwillingly began to relax and he felt his chest fill with a gentle warmth.

"I don't really know what someone like you is doing out here without an escort but how about you let big sis take care of you," the woman told Tsuna.

As the woman talked Tsuna felt her play with his belt. When the woman managed to unbuckle his belt Tsuna finally started to awaken from his relaxed state.

"Hell why don't we just do it right here," the woman said as she playfully nipped at Tsuna ear.

Tsuna finally snapped out of it and used his flames to push the woman away. He then rushed forward and crashed through the window. Not bothering to take into account the condition of the woman or the damage he had caused Tsuna ran using a bit of his flames to increase his speed.

Tsuna had never felt anything like it before. It had confused, irritated and slightly aroused him and he wasn't sure how he should feel about that. And if Tsuna face was the color of a ripened tomato then it was caused by the exertion of running like a bat out of hell.


	2. Rain Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically chapter 1 but in Lal point of view

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own KHR in any form. I write this fic for my own amusement and to practice writing. I make no profit off of it.

A yelp was heard in one of the CEDEF training rooms. The Consulenza Esterna Della Famiglia or “External Advisors of the Family” are the external advisors to the Vongola Famiglia and hearing screams from the CEDEF training room was a common occurrence. Though the one that caused those screams and the one screaming made the CEDEF within hearing range wince.

 

For those new to the CEDEF they just wished that the woman inside the training room would hurry up and kill the bastard she was torturing up. All the screaming was giving them a headache. While for those that knew the two in the training room, who knew about the Arcobaleno, the screams inside the room made them anxious. They just hoped that the person inside the room calmed down before her sparring partner gave out. If her sparring partner went down before she calmed down, it meant that they where next.

 

Inside the Training room a blue haired beauty stood breathing heavily as she looked down at the blonde haired man laying motionlessly on the floor.

 

Lal Mirch sneered at the man before her as she kicked him in the side.

 

“What the hell!” Lal Mirch yelled, “What the fu*$ have you been doing all these years Colonnello!”

 

Colonnello mumbled something unrecognizable and Lal kicked him again.

 

“Not being used to your original body is no excuse for getting weaker.” Lal yelled, “do you think your enemies are going to cut you any slack?”

 

Colonnello mumbled something and Lal kicked him again.

 

“Don’t be such a smartass,” Lal growled.

 

“So useless,” Lal muttered in disappointment.

 

As she began to reach down to force Colonnello back on his feet Lal paused as she heard an ear grating voice call out to her.

 

“Lal-chan!” a masculine voice called out.

 

Turning Lal found herself staring at a large blonde haired young man with brown eyes running towards her. The bad mood that Lal had been in the whole day took a turn for the worst. As the man approached Lal swung around kicking the young man in the face. The force of the blow caused the man to flip around in the air and land harshly on his back.

 

Lal mouth twitched into a smirk.

 

‘Well maybe the day wasn’t a total lost,’ Lal thought.

 

Iemitsu Sawada the boss of the CEDEF was an annoyance but he was a direct descendent of Vongola Primo, the first boss of Vongola. Vongola liked to keep the blood in the family, though it wasn’t as if Iemitsu was made boss of the CEDEF just because of his relations. In his own right Iemitsu was a formable man and more importantly he possessed a sky flame. A sky flame was a valuable asset in their world.

 

Sky flames were always needed and the other six flames where always drawn to sky flames. The term used for the other six elements being drawn to a sky was called sky attraction. A sky flame was able to harmonize all other flame types. Harmonization was something that all active flame users needed whether they wanted it or not and the stronger the flames the more they desire and needed a strong sky.

 

Without the harmonization of a sky those with active flames fell into disharmony. Disharmony is a condition where a person’s flames go out of control. In the best case scenario disharmony causes a person to have trouble controlling their flames, worst case their flames start to cannibalize them. Although there is a way to temporarily harmonize ones flames without a sky.

 

Iemitsu sky flame always pissed Lal off. It wasn’t particularly strong or pure and that made Lal own rain flames recoil. There wasn’t anything wrong with Iemitsu but Lal flames would never harmonize with his.

 

Lal watched Iemitsu for a few seconds and narrowed her eyes when the mans eyes opened.

 

“That wasn’t very nice Lal-chan,” Iemitsu stated in what Lal could only assume was him trying to use a cute voice. It wasn’t cute it was annoying and made Lal want to hit the man again.

 

“I’m not nice,” Lal growled out.

 

Iemitsu pouted and Lal twitched in annoyance before she lashed out intending to kick Iemitsu in the stomach. Iemitsu easily dodged and rolled away.

 

“What do you want?” Lal demanded.

 

“I heard that you decided to stay in on your day off and thought you might want some company,” Iemitsu explained. “How about we go get some lunch or see a movie?”

 

Lal turned around and began walking away.

 

“Hey!” Iemitsu yelled out, “where you going?”

 

“Out,” Lal said, “didn’t you hear it’s my day off.”

 

Lal walked into the locker room and sat down on one of the benches in front of some lockers.

 

Lal had intended to spend the day training but if her options were either to go into town or spend time with Iemitsu, she should choose the town.

 

Lal opened one of the lockers and pulled out a water bottle and took a sip. As she placed the water bottle back in the locker she picked up a towel to wipe herself off. In the process some papers fell out. Not papers but pictures, Lal noticed as she picked them up. Lal looked at the pictures, one of her and Colonnello while they were in Comsubin. The other one was of them while under the Arcobaleno curse.

 

“Everything is always connected,” Lal muttered, “and it always leads back to that. Harmonization.”

 

Lal had awakened her Flames when she was in her mid teens, something that had helped her immensely when she joined the military and Comsubin. But as time went on Lal flames grew unstable. She tried to find a sky but everyone she met was incompatible. Lal flames are just too picky. As things got worse Lal had learned that two flames of the same type could harmonize. Harmonization without a sky could only work temporarily. As time went on both flame users would experience disharmony no matter how much they tried to harmonize with each other.

 

And that was when Colonnello had been dropped into her lap. A recently active flame user with the same flame type as Lal, Lal had taught Colonnello not just to fight but also to use his flames. So when things weren’t looking so good Lal had harmonized with Colonnello. The harmonization though didn’t last and Lal found herself looking for a new way to harmonize. Around this time Checker face had approached Lal. He told her that she had been chosen to join the best, the Arcobaleno. Lal had thought it must have been destiny, she had heard of the Arcobaleno in passing. The strongest flame users, which meant the strongest sky flame. Lal would finally meet a strong enough sky, a compatible sky.

So when Lal had finally met Luce she had been disappointed. They hadn’t been compatible but Luce had later told Lal that they would still be able to harmonize. That harmonization between the Arcobaleno was different.

 

Then the curse had happened and Lal had become a failed Arcobaleno. There was no harmonization but instead some sort of emptiness. In a way Lal would have preferred to be under the Arcobaleno curse. The emptiness was preferable to the loss of control, the feeling of worthlessness and being unwanted.

 

Lal clicked her tongue and shoved the pictures back in the locker.

 

Lal was sick of thinking of harmonization. There was no one; there was no one who wanted her, who needed her, who was compatible with her.

 

Lal grabbed a bag of clothes from her locker and slammed the door closed. She then headed for the showers to wash the sweat away.

 

She placed her bag on a bench next to the shower. Walking into one of the shower stalls Lal turned the handle for the hot water. The water helped to relax her muscles and Lal decided to ignore the presence that had entered the locker room. All to soon Lal finished her shower and got out to change.

 

As she entered the locker room she ignored the blonde haired, purple eyed teen that stood next to the lockers.

 

Lal opened her locker and threw her bag of dirty clothes inside.

 

The teen shifted on her feet next to Lal and Lal scolded.

 

“If you have something to say, say it!” Lal snapped.

 

“Boss had wanted to spend some time with you,” the teen stated.

 

“Well to bad, because I have no intention of spending time with him,” Lal snapped.

 

The girl wore a strained expression on her face and for a second Lal wondered if the girl would actually try to attack her. If Lal remembered correctly the girl was one of the brats that Iemitsu had picked up. Apparently the girl had a lightning flame and there was some speculation that Iemitsu might be planning to make the girl his lightning guardian. Lal sneered she’d rather not have to deal with some brat acting out because of sky attraction.

 

Lal though was happy to see that the girl backed down and left the locker room. Apparently Lal would have to take the time out of her way to explain to the new members of the CEDEF the pecking order. She might be coworkers with Iemitsu but he wasn’t her sky.

 

Lal slammed her locker shut and walked out of the locker room. She headed down the hallways until she reached a parking structure. Going inside Lal walked over to a blue motorcycle and hopped on. In a few seconds the motorcycle was speeding out of the parking structure.

 

Lal paid no mind to her surrounding instead heading out of Vongola territory and towards neutral grounds. Neutral areas were common. They allowed for different Famiglia to check each other out and meet. Of course there was always the chance that some moron would break the neutral ground agreement but doing so would mean you would become the enemy of those under the neutral ground agreement.

 

Neutral ground also meant it was unlikely anyone from another family or even Vongola would approach Lal. Which meant Lal could finally get some peace and quite. Now all Lal had to do was find a bar and forget about everything for a few hours.

 

Parking her motorcycle, Lal hopped off and looked around her. She sneered as she saw all the civilians going about their mundane life.

 

Flipping her hair Lal headed in the direction of a bar she knew was open at this time of day. It was as she walked that Lal started to feel warm. Her head became fuzzy and her body started to tingle in a very pleasant way.

 

‘What the hell,’ Lal thought as she started to breath more heavily. Her hand began to reach down and Lal moaned a bit as a wave of pleasure struck her.

 

Lal managed to muster up the strength to stop herself before things got indecent and bit her lip until it started to bleed. The pain managed to clear some of the fog from her mind.

 

‘What…what is this,’ Lal thought as she scanned her surrounding, ‘why am I so…’

 

Lal didn’t even want to finish the thought. There was no way she was going to admit that she had somehow become so horny she was finding it hard to control herself.

 

‘An aphrodisiac,’ Lal thought as she remembered drinking from her water bottle before she left. The idea that someone had tampered with her water would have left Lal in such a rage she would have returned to the CEDEF headquarters and reduce it to rubble. But currently Lal was finding it difficult to think straight much less return to headquarters.

 

Lal found herself moving, heading in the direction of several small shops. She tried to stop herself but was unable to. As she got closer that warm feeling increased and Lal let out a lewd moan not caring if the people around her heard.

 

As she headed toward one of the shops she noticed a man with spikey brown hair and caramel eyes standing inside one of the shops next to a window. Interestingly the hair looked rather fluffy on top. Lal took in how the mans hair had started to grow out and how as it had some of the hair straightened out. Lal found herself imagining running her hands through that hair. Her thoughts then turned to running her hands down the man’s lean body.

 

Lal entered the shop and paid no attention to the other occupants. Her attenion was only focused on the man before her who stood next to the large window.

 

In the back of her mind Lal thought about how stupid it was to sit in a place with so many opening.

 

It was then that Lal finally sensed it, sky flames. They were being tightly suppressed but Lal own rain flames could sense them.

 

For a second Lal had a clear moment of thought and wondered if this was why she was feeling this way.

 

But the moment of clear thought disappear and Lal found her own flames wanting to playfully dance, to touch and combine with the mans sky flames.

 

‘Mine mine mine,’ Lal thought.

 

Soon Lal was behind the man and she reached out to wrap her arm around the man waist. She noticed the muscles the man was trying to hide and purred. This was the body of a fighter and that pleased Lal.

 

Lal leaned into the man pressing her chest against his back and whispered, “So, do you want to do it at my place or yours?”

 

In the back of her mind, Lal knew that it was a rather suggestive question. What was she even asking the man, to harmonize or have sex with her. In truth Lal wouldn’t mind both.

 

‘Want me,’ Lal thought. ‘Need me.’

 

Lal felt the man stiffen and she instinctively let her flames loose, surrounding the man and trying to combine with the mans own sky flames. She felt him relax under her flames and made a pleased sound in the back of her throat.

 

“I don’t really know what someone like you is doing out here without an escort but how about you let big sis take care of you,” Lal said as her hand reached for the mans belt.

 

Lal clumsily played with the belt until she finally got it unbuckled.

 

‘Forget my place or his,’ Lal thought, ‘finally a compatible sky.’

 

“Hell why don’t we just do it here,” Lal said as playfully nipped at the mans ear.

 

Lal felt the man stiffen just before a wave of sky flames hit her. It didn’t hurt but surprised her with their strength and purity. Lal sat in a daze on the floor as she watched the man crashed through the window and make a run for it.

 

Lal bit her finger lightly and felt a rush of pleasure from the sky flames that she had been hit with.

 

“My Sky,” Lal whispered as she blushed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lal gets a chapter because it helps explain whats going on. 
> 
> Also Lal isn't drunk or drugged when she approaches Tsuna. She was just looking for a bar when she sensed him.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who commented last chapter 
> 
> if you have the time please comment on this chapter


	3. I'm Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own KHR in any shape or form. I write this fic for my own amusement and to practice writing. I make no profit from it

Tsuna casually walked down the dirt path, or at least as casually as possible after running fifteen miles and flying another five. It had been a long and eventful day, one that Tsuna would do his best to squash to the back of his mind and never think about ever again. Though it certainly had been a surprise.

 

In his mind Tsuna was going over a training regimen. The fact that he had been caught unaware so easily was more than a little concerning. Though Tsuna supposed that if that had been whom he thought it was, it may explain why his hyper intuition hadn’t acted up. Which made it even more concerning. In truth Tsuna had been trying his best to avoid the people he had known in his own universe. Of course, there where a few exception and sometimes Tsuna found people he couldn’t avoid.

 

Tsuna winced as he thought about a certain annoyance he had already had the misfortune to meet. Whenever he thought about that man, Tsuna had this strong urge to punch something. Taking a deep breath Tsuna calmed himself and started to make his way through some bushes and trees. Fifteen minutes later Tsuna found a small dirt path and followed it. Another half hour later Tsuna could just make out a small white mansion ahead of him.

 

Tsuna let out a sigh as he saw the mansion…his home. Since his arrival in this universe Tsuna had been staying under the care of Luce and the Giglio Nero Famiglia care. As he got closer to the mansion Tsuna smiled slightly, he really enjoyed being with Luce. Although it would be too embarrassing to admit but Tsuna often saw Luce as a mother like figure. Over the year that he had been in this universe; the mansion, Luce, Aria and even Luce’s guardians had started to feel like family. It was a rather bitter sweet thought that made Tsuna pine for his family in his original universe.

 

Shaking his head to clean his thoughts Tsuna reached the gates of the mansion and pushed them open. Closing them behind himself Tsuna felt the presence of mist flames. Luces mist guardian had made an interesting barrier around the mansion at some point. Whether it was because he was a sky or it was his hyper intuition, Tsuna always felt a chill run down his back when he entered the barrier.

 

Walking towards the door of the mansion Tsuna watched as the doors where flung open and a small girl with mid length black hair and blue eyes ran outside. The girl flung herself at Tsuna making the sky catch her.

 

“Why hello there, Aria.” Tsuna said as he lifted the young girl up.

 

“Tsuna tsuna,” Aria happily chanted and laughed.

 

While Tsuna laughed with Aria and swung her around in the air, he noticed Alberto, Luce’s sun guardian exit the mansion and watch them with a smile on his face. Of all of Luce guardians Tsuna liked Alberto the best. A kind man that had a kind warmth around him, Tsuna supposed he was sort of a father figure.

 

Tsuna winced slightly as he thought about his own father but was interrupted from his thoughts as he realized that Aria had asked him something.

 

“Hmm,” Tsuna hummed as he gently put Aria back on the ground. “Sorry I didn’t quiet catch that.”

 

“Geez Tsuna you really need to stop spacing out like that,” Aria scolded, “I asked if something fun happened?”

 

“Something fun?” Tsuna questioned as he thought, ‘that no, nothing fun had happened. In fact it was quiet the opposite.”

 

“Why do you ask?” Tsuna asked.

 

Aria smile and stated, “Because Tsuna has that look on his face when something fun has happened!”

 

Tsuna blinked at Aria statement.

 

“Oh,” Aria suddenly said, “mamma says it’s the face that Tsuna wears when he’s done something really really stupid.”

 

Tsuna felt as if he had been stabbed through the heart. It wasn’t wrong, he had done something stupid but that didn’t mean it hurt any less being called out on it.

 

“Ah, no…” Tsuna guiltily said. “Nothing fun or stupid happened.”

 

Changing the subject Tsuna asked, “and should you be using a word like stupid?”

 

“Geez Tsuna,” Aria said. “I’m already nine years old. I’m a big girl now I can say what I want.”

 

“Is that so?” Tsuna asked, “then I wonder what Luce would think if she heard you saying that?”

 

Aria looked up at Tsuna with wide worried eyes and said, “its not like mamma needs to know about that…”

 

“I don’t know? I think she would quite like to know that you’re now a big girl and you can say anything you want.” Tsuna said.

 

“Noooo,” Aria pitifully said.

 

“But I suppose if you’re a good girl and finish your math school work, then maybe Luce wouldn’t need to know.” Tsuna said.

 

“How do you know I was working on math?” Aria questioned.

 

“Intuition,” Tsuna stated.

 

Aria whined a bit and tsuna laughed at the sound.

 

“I know!” Tsuna suddenly said, “how about if you get a good grade on your next test we go out for gelato.”

 

“Really?” Aria happily asked.

 

“Sure,” Tsuna answered.

 

“You promise?” Aria asked.

 

“Of course,” Tsuna replied.

 

“Really really?” Aria asked.

 

“Really really really,” Tsuna answered.

 

“Yes!” Aria cried out as she spun around to face Alberto, “come on Alberto we need to study. I got to get a good.”

 

“Of course Ms. Aria,” Alberto said as he smile at the young girl.

 

As Aria headed into the house Alberto turned to Tsuna and said, “Ms. Luce wanted to see you.”

 

“…perhaps you should try to school your features,” Alberto joked about how easily Aria had been able to read him.

 

Tsuna dryly chuckled at the comment and watched as Alberto entered the mansion following Aria.

 

Tsuna huffed and entered the mansion closing the door behind himself.

 

As Tsuna walked into the mansion he gently pulsed his sky flame. Pulsing his flames was something that Luce had taught him, apparently it is a polite way of letting other flame users know you were home. Tsuna felt several responding flame pulses from Luce and her guardians welcoming him back.

 

Tsuna turned in the direction that Luce’s flames had come from. Coming to a door with a flora pattern around the frame Tsuna knocked on it. From inside Tsuna heard a feminine voice call out, “come in.”

 

Tsuna opened the door and entered the room. Inside the room Tsuna saw Luce sitting at a long table in front of her was a tray of tea and cookies. Tsuna smiled and hoped it wasn’t as crooked as it felt. Walking over to Luce, Tsuna took a seat on her right side.

 

“Tea?” Luce asked as she held up the teapot.

 

“Oh, yes please,” Tsuna answered.

 

Luce poured some tea into a cup and handed it to Tsuna. Tsuna sipped the drink and watched as Luce took a sip from her own cup.

 

Putting her cup back down Luce said,” help yourself to some cookies.”

 

“Thank you,” Tsuna said as he picked up a diamond shaped shortbread cookie and took a bite.

 

This was how it always was with Luce. She always insisted that these pleasantries took place before getting down to business.

 

“So how was your day?” Luce suddenly asked.

 

Tsuna choked a bit on the cookie he was eating and reached for his teacup. Taking a gulp of tea Tsuna watched as Luce refilled his cup and smile pleasantly at Tsuna.

 

“It was… okay,” Tsuna answered.

 

“Really?” Luce asked.

 

“Yeah,” Tsuna replied.

 

“You sure?” Luce asked.

 

“Maybe?” Tsuna unsurely answered.

 

“It’s just that you have this look,” Luce said, “as if something …interesting… happened.”

 

Tsuna laughed a bit and said, “no no, nothing like that. Just a normal trip into town for some tea…”

 

“Is that so…” Luce asked.

 

“It was actually pretty boring,” Tsuna said with a smile. Though Tsuna felt his smile falter as he looked at Luce smiling face.

 

“Well…I guess… something might have happened,” Tsuna finally admitted.

 

“Oh,” Luce said in interest.

 

“Yeah,” Tsuna admitted as he felt his face heat up in a blush, “but I would rather not talk about it.”

 

Luces mouth twitched down into a frown as she asked, “is everything alright… you’re not hurt are you?”

 

“Oh no, of course not.” Tsuna reassured Luce, “it’s just…it’s actually really embarrassing and I’d rather not talk about it…”

 

“Okay,” Luce said

 

“Really?” Tsuna asked a bit surprised that Luce was letting it go.

 

“Of course, you seem to be okay.” Luce answered, “although you do seem a bit rattled.”

 

“Yeah…” Tsuna agreed with a blush as he thought of the events earlier today.

 

Clearing his throat Tsuna said, “I heard from Alberto that you wanted to talk to me.”

 

“Yes,” Luce answered with a serious expression on her face, “the Giglio Nero famiglia has been asked to attend an alliance meeting.”

 

“Alliance meeting?” Tsuna questioned.

 

“Yes a rather small one.” Luce stated, “I supposed the Vongola will be there along with some other allied families.”

 

“Huh,” Tsuna said.

 

“Its basically a meet and greet to exchange information and size each other up,” Luce explained.

 

“I see,” Tsuna said.

 

It made sense, paranoia ran rampant in the mafia world. Allies would want to meet up to see if they could find any changes or signs of weakness in each other.

 

“As you must know this puts Giglio in a rather difficult position…” Luce whispered.

 

Luce didn’t need to explain the difficult position that she was in. From what Tsuna had learned about the Giglio Famiglia, it was at one time a moderately sized mafia family. Though that was in the past. After Luce had accepted being an Arcobaleno she had found herself in a difficult position. The sky Arcobaleno was not allowed to interfere with the rest of the world. Because of this Luce started to remove her famiglia from the mafia spotlight. The Giglio became less active and didn’t take part in mafia matters. They lost most of their influence, which caused members of the Giglio to become upset. Not long after that Luce famiglia had left. The only ones to remain were her six guardians.

 

In a way Luce was lucky that her guardians had stay. Tsuna had once been told that when Luce became the sky Arcobaleno that her harmonization with her current guardians had been blocked. It was like it was there but at the same time none of the guardians where able to connect with Luce anymore.

 

‘But her guardians had remained loyal and had stayed,’ Tsuna thought, ‘unlike…’

 

Tsuna shook his head to rid himself of unwanted thoughts. When the Arcobaleno curse had been broken the bond between Luce and her guardians had reappeared. But that still meant that the Giglio was currently made up of Luce, her guardians, Aria and Tsuna. Sending Luce to such a small gathering would appear odd. Usually for such gathering a strong representative was chosen to represent the Famiglia.

 

“You want me to go to the meeting,” Tsuna stated.

 

Luce gave a bitter smile, “yes. I know you’ve been trying to keep a distance from Vongola…”

 

Tsuna interrupted, “it’s okay, I can do it.”

 

“Are you sure?” Luce asked hopefully.

 

“I’ve already ended up having to meet that man,” Tsuna said darkly.

 

“I’m so sorry about that.” Luce said, “I was told that it would be someone else.”

 

“Its alright,” Tsuna said quickly. “Its just been taking me a while to accept that this isn’t my world. Besides I know that it would be dangerous for you to attend.”

 

“But…” Luce tried to argue.

 

“Besides sending your apprentice would just look like you were letting me get experience,” Tsuna stated.

 

“I still feel weird asking you to do this,” Luce admitted.

 

“Its really okay,” Tsuna reassured, “besides I was feeling a bit bored anyway.”

 

Luce smiled weakly and said, “I’ll be sending Demarion with you.”

 

Demarion is Luces cloud guardian, a quite man who preferred using his fists instead of his words.

 

“Are you expecting any trouble?” Tsuna asked.

 

“Not that I know of,” Luce said, “but I have this feeling…”

 

“Well that’s ominous,” Tsuna stated as he finished his tea.

 

“I hope it’s just me being paranoid but…” Luce explained as she stood up, “it makes me nervous that I haven’t been able to see the alliance meeting.”

 

Tsuna stood up and followed Luce outside the room. He frowned as mulled over the fact that Luce wasn’t receiving any visions about the future alliance meeting. It could very well mean nothing but then again it was better safe than sorry.

 

“I’m heading to the kitchen for some coffee, would you care to join me?” Luce asked.

 

Tsuna gave a bitter smile at the thought of that disgustingly bitter drink and said, “no thank you.”

 

Tsuna turned to climb the stairs and head to his room. He hoped to get in a nap before dinner. Suddenly Tsuna stopped and turned to Luce.

 

“Luce!” Tsuna called out.

 

Luce turned to Tsuna and gave him a questioning look.

 

With a gentle smile Tsuna said, “I’m home.”

 

Luce blushed and smiled, “Welcome back.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't gotten any sleep, so I might have missed some mistakes while proofreading.
> 
> Luce, Aria and Luces guardians are not romance options. 
> 
> If you have the time please review


	4. In a Rainy Mood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey look it's Lal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own KHR in any shape or form. I write this fic for my own amusement and to practice writing. I make no profit from it.

As the blue haired woman made her way down the hallways of the CEDEF headquarters, members of the external advisors for the Vongola famiglia threw themselves out of the way. The woman Lal Mirch was know for two things her hellish training and temper. The scowl she wore was enough of a warning for all members to stay out of her way.

 

Unfortunately one of the newer members to the CEDEF hadn’t gotten the memo and made the mistake of trying to walk past the former Arcobaleno. As the young man approached Lal while walking in the opposite direction, members of the CEFDEF peeked out from behind walls and doors wearing grim faces. As the young man was about to walk pass a hand lashed out.

 

Lal flung her hand out as if to swat a bug and slapped the man across the face. The force of the strike was so strong that the man was lifted off the ground. He spun around in midair three times before he ended up crashing into a wall.

 

Lal continued on her way as if nothing had happened. The members of the CEDEF that had been watching waited until the ex Arcobaleno was out of sight before they began to pull their coworker from the wall and take him to the infirmary. As they carried him to the infirmary they just hoped that whatever mood Lal Mirch was in would quickly pass.

…………….

Lal was not in a good mood. Three days ago she had finally met a compatible sky. Which would have been a cause for celebration except because of the influence of sky attraction the sky had been able to escape her. Her condition after the sky had run away was…less than stellar. When she had finally pulled herself together Lal had tried to find information on the sky.

 

But all of her digging had turned up nothing. A young unaccompanied sky shouldn’t be this hard to find. Considering the display between the two of them Lal would think that several famiglia would be chomping at the bit to get ahold of an unaffiliated sky. Which meant that the sky must already be part of a famiglia and receiving protection

 

Lal made a “Tch” sound as she thought. ‘This complicates things. If he had been unaffiliated then I could have nabbed him with minimal outcry but if he’s part of a famiglia I’ll have to make a formal inquiry.’

 

Lal sighed as she thought, ‘Although if he was part of a famiglia that begged the question of why they allowed one of their sky’s to wander around without an escort. It wouldn’t be that bad if he’d already harmonized but then again if he had guardians they wouldn’t have allowed him to wander around by himself.’

 

‘If I was one of his guardians I would never take my eyes off him.’ Lal gritted her teeth and thought ‘its not a matter of if I was one of his guardians, I will be one of them.’

 

Lal snapped out of her thoughts as she walked up to a pair of oak doors. Lal really didn’t want to do this. She had wanted to handle the situation without having to call in any favors or relying on anyone. But there was a young compatible sky out there and Lal had to find him before someone else did.

 

Taking a deep breath Lal slowly let it out. She then brought her foot up to the door and kicked. The force of the kick was so strong that the doorframe broke and the doors where sent flying into the room. Lal confidently walked into the room, heading straight for the blonde haired man who sat behind the large wooden desk in the room.

 

Lal might have felt bad interrupting the person’s workload given the amount of papers that now scattered about the room. But then again this was Iemitsu and judging by the book he was frantically trying to stash away Lal very much doubted the man had been working.

 

As Lal approached the desk she slammed her hands down and stared Iemitsu in the eye.

 

“Hey Lal…” Iemitsu said nervously as he tried to remember what he had forgotten that had upset the former Arcobaleno so.

 

“I want to make a formal inquiry about a sky,” Lal demanded.

 

Iemitsu stared at Lal in surprise. A formal inquiry about a sky was a polite way for a flame user to begin courting a sky. By inquiring about a sky, a flame user and their famiglia could reach out to the famiglia of the sky in question. It allowed for the two famiglia to begin talks to get permission for a flame user from a different familia to begin courting a sky.

 

It was also incredibly boring and time consuming. In truth it was much easier for a flame user to simply approach the sky they were interested in and to begin courting. Lal would have much rather not ask for a formal inquiry but with the lack of information on the sky, this was her best chance to find out who he is. Of course once she got a name and famiglia name she could always approach her sky to speed things along.

 

“Wow,” Iemitsu finally said, “that’s surprising!”

“Surprising…” Lal asked.

 

“Well I always thought you were just being shy and were interested in m…” whatever else Iemitsu had wanted to say caught in his throat as Lal pressed down on the desk between them, causing the wooden structure to crumble.

 

Iemitsu laughed nervously, “just kidding…”

 

Clearing his thought Iemitsu wore a serious face and pulled out a folder and pen. “Do you have a name or famiglia name?”

 

“No,” Lal admitted.

 

Iemitsu sputtered, “what do you mean no?! Do you know how hard it is to find a sky without even the most basic info?!”

 

“I know!” Lal yelled, “if I had that information or even knew where he was I would have already started the courting and not be wasting my time here!”

 

“No need to be so angry about it,” Iemitsu whined.

 

“Don’t test me,” Lal growled.

 

“So then you’ve met him?” Iemitsu asked.

 

“Yes, once.” Lal admitted as she thought about her sky and smiled.

 

“Only once huh,” Iemitsu muttered. “Would this be the reason for the incident that happened three days ago?”

 

Lal twitch as Iemitsu hit the nail on the head.

 

Iemitsu smiled as he realized he had guessed right and teased. “He must be some sky. I heard that you were almost incited for indecent behavior,” Iemitsu laughed.

 

Lal face turned red and she gave Iemitsu a dark look.

 

Iemitsu coughed into his hand and asked, “so do you have a description?”

 

“Long brown hair, spiky on the top but straightens out, caramel colored eyes, fair-skinned and half a head taller than myself.” Lal felt her face heat up and started to twiddle her fingers.

 

Lal bit her lip as she thought, ‘Dammit why am I so flustered. What am I a lovesick teenager?’

 

Iemitsu noticed Lal fluster state and raised an eyebrow, Iemitsu never thought he’d see lal acting like this. He’d even consider her behavior cute if Iemitsu didn’t know Lal would castrate him for even something like that.

 

“What about age?” Iemitsu asked

 

Lal thought about it for a second and answered, “probably somewhere between eighteen to twenty-two…”

 

Iemitsu finished writing down what Lal had told him and began reading over it. ‘So a young sky with long brown hair, spiky on top and straightens out. Caramel colored eyes, fair skinned, slightly taller than Lal and between the ages of eighteen to twenty-two.’

 

‘A pretty common description,’ Iemitsu thought. ‘A lot of people had brown hair and brown eyes.’

 

“His flames…” Lal muttered, “it had felt like he was suppressing them but even then they had felt so strong… so pure.”

 

With Lal mention of the sky flames Iemitsu froze as he came to a sudden realization.

 

Lal who had just looked up noticed the expression that Iemitsu wore.

 

“You know something?” Lal questioned.

 

“No.” Iemitsu denied.

 

“You know something,” Lal stated as she reached out and grasped Iemitsu by the neck. Tightening her hold she lifted Iemitsu up, “what is it?”

 

“Its nothing…” Iemitsu gasped out, “really.”

 

“You’re lying,” Lal hissed, “you think I don’t know your tells?”

 

“Okay okay, I’ll talk.” Iemitsu gasped out.

 

Lal let go and watched as Iemitsu fell into his chair rubbing his neck. She hoped that it bruised “well, talk!”

 

“Recently I was asked to evaluate some new sky’s from Vongola allied families,” Iemitsu explained.

 

“Shouldn’t one of the Ninth brats been doing that,” lal asked. When a new sky appears in an allied family it was pretty common for someone in Vongola to welcome them. It was used as both a sign of trust and to evaluate the new sky. It was expected that either the Ninth Vongola or one of his sons would have done the evaluation. A new sky coming into Vongola territory could be a potential threat or asset.

 

“Apparently something came up,” Iemitsu said.

 

“Anyway,” Iemitsu said as he tried to change the subject, “I evaluated two sky’s. One was a kid from an allied Famiglia who just activated his flames and the other is an apprentice to a different allied Famiglia’s active sky flame user. One of them does fit your description.”

 

“Which one?” Lal excitingly asked.

 

“I can’t say,” Iemitsu said.

 

“You…” Lal began to say as she took a threatening step towards Iemitsu.

 

“It’s the rules!” Iemitsu quickly explained, “I give you that information and its not going to end well.”

 

“Trust would be broken,” Lal replied.

 

“Basically,” Iemitsu agreed. While Vongola had been given the privilege to know of the new sky’s that had entered their allied famiglia, it was expected that Vongola would never divulge this information to anyone else.

 

“There’s no way…”Lal wouldn’t just sit on her thumbs when she had a possible lead to her sky.

 

“Not until they’re formally get introduce,” Iemitsu interrupted. Formal introductions between allied famiglia’s were common. Powerful flame users where often used to show off and barter between Famiglia.

 

“When will that be?” Lal asked.

 

“I believe around the time of Vongola Christmas ball,” Iemitsu answered as he watched Lal grimace. “It’s probably for the best anyway.”

 

“How so?” Lal asked darkly.

 

“If I’m wrong about that sky and we put out a formal sky inquiry,” Iemitsu began to explain. “And they decide they’ll all for the courting, what do you think will happen when you retract your offer.”

 

“Still…” Lal began to say not wanting to have to wait.

 

“The Vongola ball is a little over a month away.” Iemitsu said, “I’m sure you can wait.”

 

“What if he finds another rain,” Lal hissed.

 

“If your interested in who I think you are,” Iemitsu said “I’m pretty sure he wont.”

 

“What’s that’s suppose to mean?!” Lal asked a bit offended with how Iemitsu was talking about her sky.

 

“Listen Lal,” Iemitsu began to explain. “The guy I know doesn’t really seem to be interested in the mafia. He seems more likely to end up settling down in some out of nowhere place and live out his life peacefully. You need…”

 

“You don’t know what I need and sky’s don’t need to be active in the underworld!” Lal shouted.

 

Iemitsu ignore Lal out burst and muttered, “besides the only thing he seems to like is punching me in the face.”

 

“Great!” Lal happily replied, “we already have something in common.”

 

Iemitsu pouted as he watched Lal. He brought his hand up and covered his mouth. Trying to hide the smile he was sure had formed.

 

‘Oh I can use this,’ Iemitsu thought.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Early tomorrow morning i'm going to be going to the dentist...There's a problem with one of my wisdom teeth...I'm just hoping nothing goes wrong.
> 
> Anyway Please leave a comment and thanks to everyone who has left a comment so far. Getting comments mean so much and you all are so awesome for taking the time to write them.


	5. It Just Keeps on Raining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey look a chapter about another rain flame user.  
> has anyone wondered about Colonnello

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own KHR in any shape or form. I write this fic for my own entertainment and to practice writing. I make no profit from it.

As a few members of the CEDEF carried their coworker to the infirmary they passed a blonde haired man. To any outsider the scene of several CEDEF members rushing one of their own to the infirmary would be a cause for concern, though for those that where acquainted with the CEDEF the scene that took place wasn’t that unordinary.

 

As the blonde watched the CEDEF members pass him, he only had one thought. ‘Kora, Lal must be back.’

 

Colonnello watched the CEDEF members until they were out of sight. Colonnello then turned in the direction of where the CEDEF had come from and started to walk.

 

A few days ago Lal had her mandatory day off. Colonnello had hoped to have a little alone time with her. Nothing big of course just a candlelit dinner and a walk on the beach. It sounded a bit romantic but then again Lal and Collonnello had been together for several years. Though Colonnello hated to admit that Lal had been growing more distant since the curse had been broken.

 

Colonello plans had been dashed though when Lal had decided that she wanted to spar. Or as she had said, ‘to make sure he hadn’t been slacking off.’

 

It hadn’t gone well. Colonnello still wasn’t used to his adult body and had easily been trounced by Lal. After regaining consciousness he learned that Lal had left headquarters. Though this didn’t completely derail his plans. Colonnello had figured that Lal would return later that night. By which time the two of them would finally have some alone time. Except Lal hadn’t returned. In fact Lal hadn’t returned to headquarters in the last few days. The only reason why the CEDEF hadn’t sent out a search party was that while Lal hadn’t returned to the headquarters she had been seen by operatives hanging around the towns nearby.

 

Colonnello was brought out his thoughts as he heard a crash. Realizing it must be Lal, Colonnello broke into a run and found himself near Iemitsu office. Remembering how Lal didn’t like the Young Lion of the Vongola much Colonnello headed for the man’s office.

 

As he approached Colonnello stopped short of the door as he heard Lal voice demand. “I want to make a formal inquiry of a Sky.”

 

‘A formal inquiry,’ Colonnello thought, ‘of a sky kora.’ Colonnello found himself frozen in place as he listened to Lal talk about the sky she had met.

 

  
‘Kora, A sky.’ Colonnello thought, ‘oh…so that’s what it is.’

 

‘It makes sense, kora.’ Colonnello thought. ‘Lal must have met someone while she was out. For whatever reason Lal must have lost the guy and has been trying to find him the last few days.’

 

A formal inquiry about a sky was a pretty big deal. If it is accepted by the skies Famiglia then it would become incredibly difficult to retract. It was such a pain to some flame users that they would often prefer stalking or kidnapping a potential sky instead of going through the trouble of a formal inquiry.

 

Colonnello let out a sigh as he stared at the floor grimly. He had heard about sky attraction before. He himself hadn’t ever experienced it but he had seen it a few times while working with the Vongola. Colonnello had an unpleasant taste in his mouth as he wonder if Lal was going through sky attraction.

 

Colonnello turned around and headed back the way he came.

 

‘A sky, kora.’ Colonnello thought, ‘reminds me of the past.’

 

Colonnello had first met Lal when he was chosen for Comsubin. After an incident on a mission he had activated his rain flames and the higher up in the Italian military had been all for Colonnello receiving special training in how to use them. It just so happened at that time that one of the Comsubin instructors was flame active with a rain flame.

 

Lal was…is incredible. When Colonnello had first met her it was like something had just clicked between them. For someone like Colonnello who had no family and had never felt particularly connected to anyone it had been confusing and exciting. After a couple of months of the most intense training that Colonnello had ever received Lal had approached him. It was the first time he had ever seen Lal so vulnerable. From what he could understand at the time Lal was beginning to suffer from the effects of disharmony. Which often happened to powerful flame users who either refused or where unable to find a compatible sky they could harmonize with.

 

Lal hadn’t been able to find a sky but she believed that Colonnello and her were compatible rains. She had explained that flame users of the same type could temporarily harmonize. Though they would both eventually lose their harmonization and suffer from disharmony and would need to find a sky afterwards. But if Colonnello harmonized with Lal it would give Lal more time to find a sky.

 

Colonnello had agreed. Whether it was because he wanted to help Lal out of the goodness of his heart or it was because he was attracted to his very pretty older instructor Colonnello couldn’t say. He supposed it was probably a bit of both. In the end he had happily agreed.

 

It had been fantastic. To be connected to someone like that. To be needed by someone like that. Not to mention the sex had been fantastic. Later on he would learn that to harmonize one didn’t need to have sex. That sex was sometimes used because both participants where often in a heightened state of ecstasy that allowed for flames to more easily connect and harmonize. But it had only lasted for about two years. Colonnello had always known that during that time Lal had been looking for a sky. Something she had even mentioned Colonnello should be doing. Then the Arcobaleno curse had happened. Colonnello own desires of wanting to be with Lal and to stay connected to her had been what had driven him to follow Lal. This had caused Colonnello to become the Rain Arcobaleno and Lal had been a failure. Luce had reassured Colonnello that everything was fine. That while Lal didn’t have the same connection that the other Arcobaleno had. Her disharmony had been halted.

 

As he thought about the past Colonnello wondered if Lal would use the same technique that she used when they had harmonized. Colonnello had heard of and seen sky attraction. It wasn’t uncommon for flame user who suffered from it to become sexually interested in their skies.

 

‘Dammit kora,’ Colonnello thought. ‘I don’t want to lose her. I don’t want to let her go and sure as hell don’t want to share.’

 

But deep down Colonnello knew that Lal wouldn’t let a compatible sky go. He also doubted she would want to share. Lal had always been territorial and Colonnello could only assume she would do everything in her power to keep her sky focused on her.

 

‘Then it’s decided,’ Colonnello thought, ‘I’ll just hunt down this sky and have a nice long chat with him man to man.’

 

Colonnello was so deep in thought he didn’t notice the young man approaching him. It wasn’t until the man called out a friendly greeting that Colonnello finally took notice of the man.

 

Colonnello did his best to scowl his features as he stared at the dark haired and brown-eyed man before him.

 

“Kora, Enrico.” Colonnello said in greeting to the Vongola Ninth son.

 

“Ah Colonnello,” Enrico said happily. “I’m happy I was able to run into you.”

 

Colonnello lifted an eyebrow in question.

 

“Anyway,” Enrico said. “I actually have a mission for you.”

 

Colonnello didn’t often deal with the Vongola Ninths sons. Colonnello had always preferred getting orders from the top. Also with four sons… ‘No,’ Colonnello thought. ‘It would be better not to think about that.’

 

“Its not anything difficult or anything,” Enrico assured. “It should only take a day or two.”

 

Colonello frowned as he thought. ‘Kora, how is it being easy suppose to make it more attractive. At least if it was difficult I could use it to clear my head.’

 

“There’s a small allied meeting coming up and I need someone to represent Vongola,” Enrico explained.

 

“Wouldn’t you be a better choice, Kora?” Colonnello asked.

 

“True,” Enrico agreed, “but unfortunately I’m a bit preoccupied.”

 

“Kora, what about Massimo and Federico?” Colonnello asked.

 

“Well…” Enrico started to say.

 

“All three of you are busy, Kora.” Colonnello stated.

 

“I’m afraid so,” Enrico confirmed.

 

“Kora, in that case just send one of your guardians or another family member,” Colonnello yelled as he became irritated.

 

Enrico looked sheepishly at Colonnello and admitted, “in truth. While the meeting is small I had wanted to send someone who would leave a good impression on those that attend.”

 

“In other words you want a former Arcobaleno to attend to show off Vongola strength,” Colonnello bluntly stated.

 

It made sense Colonnello supposed. Vongola currently had three Arcobaleno that where allied with them. Sending one to be their representative to a small allied meeting would show some of the power that Vongola had acquired. While not many Famiglia would be attending Colonnello was sure that by the end of the meeting every Famiglia in Italy would know that Vongola had sent one of the former Arcobaleno to an insignificant meeting.

 

Colonello thought about it for a few seconds and said, “alright kora. It’s not like I have anything better to do.”

 

Which was true for the most part. Colonnello didn’t have any missions and at the very least Colonnello would get a day or two away from the base to think. It would also allow him to gather some information on Lal sky.

 

‘Although,’ Colonnello thought as he eyed Enrico. ‘It leaves a bad taste in my mouth to be following the orders of one of these brothers.’

 

‘Actually on the subject of brothers…kora’ Colonnello thought.

 

“Great, I’ll send over a file with the info…” Enrico said but was interrupted by Colonnello.

 

“Now that I think about it, kora, I haven’t seen Xanxus around kora” Colonnello thought out loud.

 

It wasn’t that Colonnello liked the bastard son of the Ninth that made him bring the brat up. Instead it was because for the last few months the little shit had been trying to get Lal and Colonnello to train him. If Colonnello remembered correctly he had been yelling something about the best should be trained by the best. It had been about a week since Colonnello had seen the kid. Colonnello didn’t think he would give up so easily.

 

“Xanxus?” Enrico said, “I believe he’s been training.”

 

“Is that so, kora.” Colonello said.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone who wished me well last time with my dentist appointment. everything went okay and there haven't been any complications. so yay.   
> Also thanks to everyone who commented last time. There were so many it makes me so happy.
> 
> If you have the time please comment this time.


	6. Temporary Clouds and Chance of Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsuna goes to a meeting and then things get complicated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own KHR in any shape or form. I write this fic for my own amusement and to practice writing. I make no profit from it.

Tsuna supposed that the car he rode in was rather nice. The cars back seat was comfortable and the tinted windows gave the occupants some privacy. He was never that into cars so if someone were to ask him the make or model he would be at a lost for words. But it is a nice car and if Tsuna was focusing on this car so much so that he could pretend that there wasn’t another person in it, then so be it.

 It wasn’t that he hated the man, it was just whenever Tsuna found himself alone with him he always felt a bit uncomfortable. Tsuna supposed it could be a cloud thing.

 “You,” a voice called out startling Tsuna, “know about harmonization and sky attraction?”

 Tsuna looked up and found Demarion staring at him in the rear view mirror. Demarion, Luce’s cloud guardian had been lent to Tsuna as a temporary bodyguard for the meeting Tsuna had been asked to attend. Since Luce family size had shrunk she was in a troubling situation, to avoid letting anyone find out Luce had asked Tsuna to attend as an apprenticing sky seeking experience. This also allowed for Demarion to attend without raising any suspicions.

 Tsuna sat up a bit straighter and answered back with what he had been told years ago, “Harmonization is when a sky and combatable elements form a bond and sky attraction is when elements feel compelled to seek out a certain sky.”

 

Tsuna felt himself sweat as silence met his answer. A few seconds passed and Tsuna heard a sigh, “that’s technically true. Although, a bit of a basic definition.”

 

The cloud guardian then muttered, “didn’t anyone give you a detailed explanation?”

 

“Does it even matter?” Tsuna bitterly answered, “its not as if I plan on harmonizing with anyone anyway.”

 

Demarion was silent as he continued driving he then said, “I see. If you’re not interested then I suppose I’ll leave it as is. I’m sure nothing will come of it anyway.”

 

Tsuna stared at the back of Demarion head and thought, ‘that sounded ominous. Why did that sound so ominous?!’

 

Thinking that perhaps there was some information that Demarion was withholding and because Tsuna had gotten a rather bad feeling from what the cloud guardian had said. Clearing his throat Tsuna said, “well…maybe a small expl…”

 

Tsuna was cut off as Demarion stopped the car and said, “where here.”

 

Blinking in surprise Tsuna noticed that they were parked in front of what looked like some sort of small mansion.

 

“It’s a hunting lodge, ‘ Demarion explained.

 

“Um,” tsuna commented as he wondered if maybe Demarion was able to read minds. Subconsciously Tsuna found himself comparing Luce’s cloud guardian to a certain former tortu….tutor.

 

“You seemed like you’d never been to one before,” Demarion said.

 

Internally shrieking Tsuna thought ‘he can!’ and out loud asked, “So the meeting is here?”

 

“What do you think and yes,” Demarion confirmed, “it’s out of the way and if any shots are heard civilians will just assume its hunters.”

 

‘Did he just,’ Tsuna thought and then decided it was best to ignore the possibility that Demarion may just actually be able to read minds, at least for his own sanity. Instead Tsuna decided to focus on the other distressing thing that was brought up.

 

“Wait shots?” Tsuna asked surprised, “you mean as in shooting!? Gun fire!?”

 

“What else would I be talking about?” Demarion asked.

 

“But I thought this was a meeting between allied families,” Tsuna argued, “not to mention only a few of the lesser known families.”

 

“Typically these types of meeting happen quite often,” Demarion explained, “Vongola arranges small meetings between it and about four of its allies. Considering its reach and the amount of alliance it has Vongola sets up many meeting with different allies attending.”

 

“Why?” Tsuna asked. In his own dimension Tsuna had only ever been present for a small number of meetings that involved allied famiglia.

 

“They keep them small to make them appear friendly and non threatening,” Demarion said. “While in truth, they’re used to show Vongola’s allies that if they ever turned on them there are plenty of famiglia’s that would back the Vongola.”

 

 

“There shouldn’t be anything to worry about with the famiglia who will be attending today. With Giglio Nero secretive, unassuming appearance and the deal we have with Vongola we often attend meetings with the weaker and more insignificant famiglia’s,” Demarion explained.

 

“And the shooting?” Tsuna asked.

 

Demarion exited the car and Tsuna followed. A man in a black suit, slicked back brown hair and sunglasses walked over to them. The cloud guardian tossed the car keys to the unknown man and brought his hand down on the back of Tsuna neck. With his hand on the back of Tsuna neck Demarion steered Tsuna towards the entrance of the hunters lodge.

 

“You leave that to me,” Demarion said. “As your temporary bodyguard its my job to make sure you get through this relatively unscratched.”

 

Tsuna sensed the killing intent that surrounded Demarion and thought, ‘seriously? You just want a fight! Luce, I trust you but was it such a good idea to send your most blood thirsty guardian and what does he mean relatively unscratched?!’

 

The killer intent that surrounded Demarion dissipated as the two walked into the hunters lodge. Letting go of Tsuna neck Demarion moved to walk behind him. Tsuna felt a chill run down his spine as the cloud whispered to him.

 

“How many flame users can you sense.”

 

“What?” Tsuna asked.

 

“Don’t be so loud,” Demarion whispered harshly as he stepped on the back of Tsuna shoe causing Tsuna to stumble.

 

Tsuna caught himself before he fell and contemplated giving Demarion a dirty look but decided it was probably in his best interest to just let it go.

 

“Well,” Demarion whispered.

 

Tsuna sighed but concentrated as he tried to sense any dying will flames. It usually isn’t easy for people to sense dying will flames when they weren’t being actively used. For Tsuna though it had become increasingly easier. It first started after Tsuna had fought Mukuro. After the fight Tsuna had been able to sense whenever the mist was nearby (or processing people). As time went on Tsuna found that he was able to sense those nearby who were flame active.

 

“Fifteen?” Tsuna unsurely answered.

 

“Is that so?” Demarion asked. “While dying will flames are well known about in the mafia, there aren’t that many of them. A combination of a high mortality rate and inability to activate even when put in the most dire of circumstances keeps the number of active flame users down. That’s why there’s a good chance that not everyone attending this meeting will have dying will flames.”

 

“The people attending this meeting are supposed to be from less known and not as influential famiglia’s. I would think the boss’s of those famiglia would send one of their guardians.” Tsuna stated

 

“Not every famiglia has a full set of guardian, if they even bother with them,” Demarion explained, “sometimes the positions are filled by people who don’t have dying will flames.”

 

“That’s…” Tsuna began to say.

 

“Dying will flames might give some an advantage in a fight but considering that most of those flame active are low quality and weak,” Demarion explained, “sometimes having a talented and charismatic person without active flames can be more desirable.”

 

“Really…” Tsuna questioned.

 

“Most of the people you sensed are likely the employees of the lodge,” Demarion stated.

 

“The lodge?” Tsuna asked.

 

“This place is technically in Vongola territory but the lodge is owned by a civilian family that in the past was part of the mafia,” Demarion explained. “It has a tendency to hire the children of mafiaso who don’t want to work in the mafia but find it difficult to leave.”

 

‘In other words,’ Tsuna thought. ‘Escape. Those that joined the mafia found it difficult to leave…at least alive. But those that were born into this life there was an expectation.’

 

Tsuna sensed the approach of someone with lightning flames. As the person drew closer they called out, “Excuse me?”

 

Turning around Tsuna saw a young man with blonde hair and brown eyes. Tsuna easily confirmed that the lightning flames had been coming from the young man.

 

“Excuse me,” the man repeated as came to a stop in front of Tsuna and Demarion.

 

With a smile Tsuna said, “Hello.”

 

It may have been Tsuna imagination but the man face looked a bit flushed. “Eh oh um I’m Cencio. I’m an employee here at the lodge. Um and you are…”

 

“Where the representatives from the Giglio famiglia. Where here for a little get together with some old friends…” Demarion replied.

 

“Oh yes!” Cencio happily said. “Of course, right this way.”

 

Cencio then headed down one of the hallways. Demarion looked at Tsuna with a raised eyebrow before turning to follow the man. Taking a deep breath and releasing it Tsuna followed Demarion.

 

“If you don’t mind me asking but are we the last to arrive?” Demarion asked.

 

“I’m afraid not…” Cencio answered.

 

“Oh?” Demarion questioned.

 

“Yes,” Cencio answered the silent question, “everyone has arrived except for the Vongola representative.”

 

“That must be very troubling for you,” Demarion stated.

 

Nervously laughing Cencio replied, “not at all!”

 

While Demarion and Cencio made light conversation Tsuna was deep in thought.

 

Taking notice of Tsuna current state of mind Demarion ended his chat with Cencio and slowed down. So as to walked side by side with Tsuna, “something the matter?”

 

“No,” Tsuna answered and then added, “its just that I thought I sensed a sky flame?”

 

Humming Demarion said, “then I suppose someone else is using this little meeting to gain some experience.”

 

Tsuna remained silent. They continued to walk through the lodge until they came before a pair of wooden doors

 

Stopping in front of it Cencio said “here we are.”

 

Cencio then turned around and opened the door. Demarion said nothing to Cencio and entered the room. Tsuna followed behind and gave Cencio a small smile. As they entered the doors behind them where closed and Tsuna looked at the four people in the room.

 

Sitting at the table in the center of the room was a young man with red hair and brown eyes. He wore a black suit and a wide smile. Behind stood a man with black hair and eyes. Tsuna couldn’t help but think that the man looked familiar.

 

“Oh!” The man happily said, “looks like I’m not the only sky here.”

 

Standing up the man reached out for Tsuna hands and shook them.

 

“Guara!” the black haired man worriedly said. The man hand kept reaching for what Tsuna assumed was a gun.

 

“Don’t be such a stick in the mud Mangusta,” Guara chastised. “Where all friends here.”

 

‘Mangusta?’ Tsuna thought and then remembered where he had heard that name before. ‘oh, oh that means this is…” as Tsuna took in the familiar lanky body and red hair that Guara had.

 

“Anyway nice to meet you I’m Guara Longchamp from the Tomaso Famiglia,” Guara said.

 

‘Longchamp’ Tsuna thought, ‘could this be Naito Longchamp’s father or uncle and the other man really is Mangusta. He looks so young.’

 

Demarion stepped forward causing Guara to let go of Tsuna hands and said, “where the representatives from Gilgio. Excuse our tardiness I am Demarion and this is Tsuna Passerini.”

 

The last name that Demarion had used for Tsuna is an alias that Luce had created when she had first taken Tsuna in as her apprentice. As someone already had the surname of Sawada it was believed it would be for the best if Tsuna used an alias. Tsuna was thankful that Demarion had stepped in. Sometimes Tsuna would forgot about his alias and it would have been troublesome if he had mentioned Sawada.

 

A laugh came from a man sitting at the table across from where Guara had sat. Tsuna turned to see an over weight man with brown greying hair and small black eyes ogling at Tsuna.

 

“It seems like many families are using this meeting to allow their younger members to get their feet wet.” The man gave a great laugh as if he had made some sort of joke. “Anyway I’m Enea Rocca the representative of the Cavallone famiglia.”

 

For a moment Tsuna was confused. Luce had told him that all of the families that where to be attending this meeting would be weak and unimportant. While Tsuna could understand the Tomaso family getting labeled as such with there chaotic nature and internal fighting. It was hard to believe that the Cavallone famiglia, the family of Tsuna self proclaimed big brother and leader of one of the largest mafia famiglia would be considered weak.

 

“Can you not control yourself?” A voice asked. Tsuna turned to the voice and saw a tall muscular man with grey hair, who scowled at Enea and then looked at Tsuna. The intensity of the man gaze made Tsuna feel rather uncomfortable and he was relieved when the man looked away.

 

With a smile that looked a bit odd on his face the man said “I’m Valente Jovino of the Aiolfi Famiglia, a pleasure to meet you.”

 

“Um, the pleasure is all mine…” Tsuna politely said.

 

“Hmph what a change in personality…” Enea muttered.

 

“What was that?!” Valente shouted.

 

“You heard me! You weren’t acting this pleasant just a while ago” Enea claimed as he stood up and slammed his hands down on the table. “Weren’t you just whining about getting stuck in a room with the rest of us?”

 

“Oh, like your one to talk,” Valente yelled. “Weren’t you just complaining about how disrespectful it was for the remaining representative and Vongola to be keeping you waiting? And from such a family as the Cavallone.”

 

“Tch,” Enea face flushed as he yelled, “I did no such thing! I was merely worried the remaining representative. It certainly would have been unfortunate if anything happened to them.”

 

“Now now,” Guara said as he walked in between both mafio’s. “There’s no need to get so upset. We should spend this time getting to know each and get along.”

 

“Like hell!” Both Enea and Valente Shouted.

 

“Why you little! Don’t you talk that way to young master Guara!” Mangasta shouted.

 

Tsuna sighed as he watched the fighting. He looked at Demarion and saw that the man wasn’t even paying attention to the fighting mafiaso.

 

‘It looks like its been left to me,’ Tsuna thought. ‘This actually is similar to the meetings I had to attend when I was being trained to be Vongola tenth. Back then when ever the members attending would fight like this I would…”

 

With wide eyes Tsuna stepped forward and innocently said, “um actually I agree with Guara.” Looking down at his feet Tsuna blushed and said, “actually this is my first meeting and I was hoping that I could possibly ask some questions about how these meeting work. Uh but if your too busy I completely understand.”

 

 

Guara, Enea and Valente stared at Tsuna for a few seconds and then all three broke into a smile.

 

“Of course of course,” Enea said with a smile, “I would be delighted to share my knowledge!”

 

“In truth this fool will be of little help,” Valente said, “as such I will offer my own assistance.”

 

The two men glared at each other before they huffed and sat down. Guara laughed and sat down, “isn’t this great, now where all getting along.”

 

Letting out a small sigh Tsuna took the seat Demarion stood beside. ‘This is going to be a long day he thought.’

 

* * *

 

 

Hours later Tsuna and Demarion finally exited the room.

 

Tsuna groaned and muttered, “we were in there forever and the Vongola representative didn’t even show up…”

 

“That happens sometimes,” Demarion replied.

 

“Why did we all have to wait in that room anyways?” Tsuna complained, “wouldn’t it have been better if we had been allowed to wait in separate rooms until the Vongola representative had arrived.”

 

“It’s formality.” Demarion said. “All representative wait in the same room until everyone arrives. Anyway you shouldn’t complain about it, in fact you should be happy that where all being given separate rooms for the night.”

 

“The Vongola representative didn’t even show,” Tsuna said. “What’s going to happen now?”

 

“Well be given dinner and allowed to stay the night.” Demarion explained, “in the morning we’ll have breakfast and then return to the same meeting room.” Ignoring Tsuna groan Demarion continued, “it will continue like that until Vongola representative arrives.”

 

“Don’t be so pessimistic,” Demarion said, “you did relatively well. You even got those two old goats to calm down and behave themselves.”

 

“Ah well I’ve been in meetings with people like that before,” Tsuna admitted.

 

“Is that so?” Demarion questioned.

 

Ignoring Demarion question Tsuna then mused, “althought I find it a bit strange?”

 

“Strange?” Demarion asked.

 

“I’ve never heard of the Aiolfi famiglia,” Tsuna said, “and while I could understand the Tomaso famiglia being considered unstable and unreliable to the point that they would be considered a weaker ally… but the Cavallone famiglia…”

 

“You mean from where you came from the Cavallone famglia was different?” Demarion asked.

 

“Yeah…” Tsuna muttered.

 

“You shouldn’t forget, even if some things seem similar this isn’t your world” Demarion stated. “You should have noticed it haven’t you? The representative of the Cavallone famiglia…”

 

“Yeah,” Tsuna muttered, “he isn’t flame active.”

 

“He’s also one of the Cavallone boss’s guardians,” Demarion said.

 

Tsuna turned to Demarion in shock and asked, “that guy?!”

 

“I told you earlier didn’t I?” Demarion said, “that sometimes those without flames are chosen as guardian.”

 

“You also mentioned that it was because they where stronger, more charming and intelligent than someone with a weak flame,” Tsuna stated.

 

“Well there are also times when their weak, manipulative, untrustworthy and annoying,” Demarion stated.

 

“There was nothing redeeming about Enea, just being near him made me feel slimy.” Tsuna angrily stated, “how could someone like that end up as a guardian of the Cavallone famiglia.”

 

“The Cavallone famiglia at one time was one of the most powerful famiglia in Italy,” Demarion said, “but a few generations of boss’s not being able to handle money properly and selecting guardians by nepotism instead of merit the famiglia is now collapsing.”

 

Tsuna stared at the floor. The Cavallone family in his own world had been Vongola…no Tsuna greatest alley. He couldn’t even wrap his head around the idea that the Cavallone at one time was so weak.

 

“Don’t over think it,” Demarion said, “there’s always a chance that the next boss will whip everything into shape.”

 

“The next boss?” Tsuna questioned.

 

“Though I’ve heard that the ninth boss of the Cavallone only has one son and he’s just a kid.” Demarion stated, “its unlikely that the current boss will be able to set into motion the steps to fix his famglia, without facing heavy resistance and having to cull the herd so to speak.”

 

‘That’s right,’ Tsuna thought, ‘the ninth of the Cavallone famiglia is the current boss. Dino is…will be the tenth boss.’

 

“At this point its better to just sit back and watch,” Demarion stated, “anyway it certainly was amusing seeing how those two reacted to you. In a way it was a bit unfortunate that the Tomaso family sent a sky of their own.”

 

“Huh?” Tsuna asked, “what do you mean?”

 

Demarion looked behind at Tsuna and smiled. With a gleam in his eye Tsuna couldn’t help but shiver at the man expression.

 

‘So scary,’ Tsuna thought.

 

“Sky attraction,” Demarion muttered.

 

“What?” Tsuna asked in surprise.

 

“Sky attraction can be a really amusing thing,” Demarion stated.

 

“What does sky attraction have to do with anything?” Tsuna asked.

 

“Hmm?” Demarion asked, “I thought you had no use learning about sky attraction?”

 

“Well…” Tsuna stuttered as he thought about his conversation with Demarion earlier that day. “I mean… this whole meeting was to learn and gain experience.”

 

“Is that so?” Demarion said.

 

Demarion was silent for a while and Tsuna then realized that they weren’t heading towards the rooms that had been provided to them but instead outside to the back of the lodge.

 

Stepping outside Tsuna took in the many plants and trees. The sun was just beginning to set and Tsuna thought he heard a flow of water nearby. Following Demarion as he continued going deeper into the vegetation, Tsuna just hoped that he wasn’t going to demand that they stay the night outside.

 

Tsuna began tear up as he thought, ‘I don’t care how nice the sky looks at night, I don’t want to have to sleep out here. I want a nice warm bed.’

 

As Demarion came to a sudden stop he turned around and stared at Tsuna.

 

“Shouldn’t we head to our rooms,” Tsuna asked.

 

“In a bit,” Demarion answered as he stretched. Getting into a fighting stance Demarion said, “how about a spar.”

 

“What?” Tsuna asked in surprise.

 

“To help loosen up,” Demarion replied, “you’ve seemed a bit tense since the meeting. I thought it would help you relax a bit.”

 

“No! That’s okay, I really don’t…” Tsuna was interrupted as Demarion lunged at him.

 

Dodging out of the way Tsuna reached out and grabbed Demarion arm and flipped him over. Demarion easily landed on his feet and smiled. Tsuna knew that smile. That was a smile he had seen on Hibari’s face many times when his cloud…former cloud guardian had wanted to spar.

 

“Wait a second!” Tsuna shouted as he dodged a punch, “aren’t you suppose to be my bodyguard!?”

 

“Don’t worry about it,” Demarion answered. “I’ll be sure not to aim for your face. That way no one will notice.”

 

“That’s not the problem here!” Tsuna shouted as he blocked a kick. As Demarion began to bring down his elbow in an attempt to hit Tsuna shoulder the two men suddenly froze.

 

“That’s…”Tsuna muttered as he felt a wave of Rain flames from the direction of the lodge.

 

“So they sent him…” Demarion muttered. “I thought for sure they would send one of the brats.”

 

Tsuna released Demarion leg and jumped back. He stared in the direction of the lodge for a moment as he tried to place where he had felt flames like that before. It wasn’t until he sensed the approach of a weakened storm flame and heard the sound of feet running that Tsuna attention was drawn away from the lodge. Turning his head towards a sea of trees Tsuna saw something small and pale run into the clearing.

 

‘A child,’ Tsuna thought.

 

“Damn,” Demarion cursed as he tried to put himself in front of Tsuna. Tsuna though was having none of that and pushed Demarion away as he stared at the kid. It wasn’t that Tsuna was surprised by a kid appearing, no, it was the child’s appearance that had caught the young skies attention. A skinny frame, so skinny that the dirty white medical gown they wore was falling off the child’s shoulder. Messy tangled hair, dirty bandages that covered most of the child’s visible body and eyes that had turned towards Tsuna that where filled with fear and uncertainty. Tsuna had seen children like this, children who had been locked in cages.

 

Taking a step forward Tsuna reached out wanting to comfort the flames that cried out in pain, terror and grief.

 

“Don’t!” Demarion hissed.

 

In the next second the child turned around in an attempt to run. But as they turned they tripped and fell hitting their head. Tsuna yelled out in worry as the child remained motionless on the ground.

 

Demarion grabbed the back of Tsuna shirt and yelled, “don’t move!”

 

“He’s hurt…” Tsuna muttered.

 

“It could be a trap,” Demarion argued.

 

“He’s a child,” Tsuna ground out.

 

“And I wouldn’t put it past someone to be using this kid to catch some bleeding heart fool by surprise.” Demarion reasoned. “Don’t worry the kid will be taken care of.”

 

Tsuna gave Demarion a hard look and noticed that the other flames were reaching out as if to signal something or someone.

 

A few seconds later, several men in suits appeared from the surrounding vegetation and Tsuna noticed the familiar face of Cencio. The men looked around, taking notice of Tsuna, Demarion and the child.

 

“Stay here,” Demarion commanded and then walked over to one of the men and started conversing.

 

Tsuna looked over to the child and felt a deep seeded rage blossom in his chest. Tsuna knew that the Estraneo famiglia weren’t the only ones who experimented on children. And while Tsuna wished that it wasn’t that, that it wasn’t that this child had been experimented on. He knew better. He knew that it was too similar. The child’s appearance, that look in their eyes and Tsuna own intuition.

 

“I cant…I cant allow this to happen,” Tsuna muttered to himself.

 

It was then that Demarion walked back over to Tsuna and gently placed his hand on Tsuna shoulder. Giving Tsuna shoulder a squeeze Demarion said, “they’ll handle it.”

 

“No,” Tsuna stated.

 

“No?” Demarion questioned.

 

“Where going to handle this,” Tsuna said as he slightly thought, ‘I can only trust us to find out what’s really going on and put a stop to it.’

 

“What the hell are you talking about?!” Demarion asked in disbelief, “you actually think we have any power here? Do you know how many toes you’d be stepping on if you go off and start causing a ruckus?”

 

Ignoring Demarion Tsuna turned towards the men that where in the process of picking the child up and taking them away.

 

“Cencio!” Tsuna voice caused every conscious person to stand up straight at attention. Cencio looked over to Tsuna a flush on his face as something unreadable flashed in his eyes.

 

“Yes,” Cencio answered and made his way over to Tsuna.

 

As Cencio approached Tsuna asked, “the child, where are you taking him?”

 

“Back to the lodge,” Cencio answered, “he appears to be injured and will be treated there.”

 

“You must know what that…” Tsuna said as he gestured to the child that was being carried away, “looks like.”

 

Cencio had a troubled look in his eyes as he frowned and Tsuna knew that the man must have put two and two together. The mafia is a dark and cruel world.

 

“What are you going to do about it?” Tsuna asked. “If you need more men I’d be happy to help…to offer my services.”

 

“No!” Cencio shouted. “I mean technically nothing can be done until we receive orders. We’ll of course report as soon as possible but it will take some time for Vongola to gather the information and manpower to start an investigation.”

 

“But that will take to long!” Tsuna shouted and thought, ‘By then… by then the people responsible would be gone and the facility would be destroyed.’ Or at least that’s how things went when Tsuna had first been hunting down Estraneo. It was only when you move fast and hit hard that you would be able to hunt down people like that.

 

“I’m sorry but theirs nothing I can do,” Cencio said.

 

“Then…” Tsuna began to say but was interrupted as Demarion butted in.

 

“Hold it,” Demarion said. “I know your upset and you want to go off and deal with this yourself. But we don’t have the authority to do that. This is Vongola territory and without their permission we need to stand down.”

 

Tsuna glared at Demarion and then turned his stare to Cencio. Seeing the hurt and helpless expression on Cencio face Tsuna took a deep breath to calm himself.

 

He then softly asked Cencio, “so all we need is Vongola’s permission.”

 

“Well… yes… I suppose,” Cencio answered.

 

Thinking the problem over in his head Tsuna then asked, “what about the Vongola representative?”

 

“Huh!?” Both Cencio and Demarion cried out.

 

“Would the representative for Vongola have the power to allow us to investigate?” Tsuna questioned.

 

“Well …well I suppose…technically,” Cencio stuttered as Demarion asked, “what’s this “we” stuff?”

 

Turning on his heels Tsuna rushed into the lodge and headed for the rain flames he had sensed earlier. He could sense Demarion and Cencio following closely behind him but paid them no attention.

 

As Tsuna approached the door from where those rain flames where coming from Tsuna came to a stop and started to knock on the door.

 

It took a few seconds but a male voice called out, “alright already, kora, I’m coming!”

 

As the door opened Tsuna found himself looking into a pair of blue eyes and asked, “are you Vongola’s representative?”

 

“Huh?” The man asked.

 

“Are you the representative of Vongola?” Tsuna asked again.

 

“Yeah…” the man finally answered.

 

“Great!” Tsuna said with a smile, “in that case please give us permission to investigate the mysterious appearance of an injured flame active child and the possible occurrence of human trafficking and human experimentation.”

 

The man starred at Tsuna in confusion and as time passed by Tsuna began to wonder if he should repeat himself.

 

It was as Tsuna opened his mouth to repeat himself that the man confusedly said, “alright?”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got around to updating. Editing hell really is editing hell. I’m really not happy with this chapter. I kept on rewriting it and I still hate it.
> 
> I also looked back over my previous chapters and noticed some mistakes. So I’m going to have to go over my previous chapters and fix those mistakes I found. I’m not sure when I’ll have the time to do that.
> 
> A few OC show up in this chapter and probably will never be seen again…probably.
> 
> I’m so upset right now! I keep on getting new ideas for Khr fics. I don’t have the time to write them all! Somebody create some plot bunny repellent!
> 
> Thank you to everyone who commented last time!  
> If you have the time please leave a comment.


	7. Rainy and Partly Cloudy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Colonnello should take better care of himself and meets an unknown sky.  
> And Demarion isn't as nice as he seems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own KHR in any shape or form. I write this fic for my own amusement and to practice writing. I make no profit from it.

The plan had been to head to the hunting lodge that was currently being used to hold a meeting between Vongola allies. The plan had been to hop on his new motorcycle he recently bought, at the crack of dawn and be the first one at the hunting lodge. The plan had been to arrive at the hunting lodge before all the other representatives so Colonnello would have an excuse to bust some heads. But the plan fell threw; things had not turned out the way Colonnello had planned.

Instead of going to bed early Colonnello had ended up bar hopping the night before. He had hoped that a few drinks would ease the pain of finding out that Lal was interested in another man. He had eventually returned back to the CEDEF headquarters after being thrown out of his fourth bar in the early hours. Instead of going to bed like any sane person Colonnello had instead cracked opened several bottles of alcohol that Fon had given to him and the other former Arcobaleno. In retrospect Colonnello probably shouldn’t have drank the stuff especially since everyone else had done there best to avoid it. Which explains why there were so many bottles of the stuff laying around. In conclusion not only did Colonnello over sleep but he also woke up with a killer hangover. One that not even medicine or his flames could get rid of.

So after spending several hours feeling like his head was collapsing in on itself and wishing that someone would put him out of his misery, Colonnello had decided there was no way he would be able to drive his motorcycle. Instead he contacted one of the CEDEF drivers. And that is how Colonnello ended up sitting in the back seat of an unmarked car staring out the passenger window while wanting to throw up.

Turning away from the view given by his window Colonnello looked to the front of the car and met the eyes of the cars driver in the rearview mirror. In any other situation Colonnello would have found it amusing as the driver fearfully looked away from his gaze. Now though it only irritated Colonnello.

Approaching the hunting lodge he took in how the sun was going down and figured that with how late it is he could easily schedule the representative meeting for tomorrow. Which would give Colonnello a chance to sleep off his hangover. As the car came to a stop Colonnello steeled himself and exited the car, pushing away the man who had come over to open the cars door. He made his way quickly to the entrance of the hunting lodge and quickly flared his rain flames. An annoyance of a greeting that was to tell anyone who is flame active of his arrival.

A man wearing a black suit with blonde hair approached Colonnello and as the man opened his mouth to introduce himself Colonnello cut him off and demanded, “Where is my room, Kora?”

The man seeing how upset Colonnello appeared, paled and found it hard to swallow. He quickly turned around and gave a silent motion for Colonnello to follow. Making his way through the lodge Colonnello felt a confronting presence, one that eased his headache and nausea. Reaching a room the man in the suit quickly unlocked the door and handed over the key to it. Colonnello silently took the key and entered the room shutting the door in the man’s face. Once inside the room Colonnello reached into his pocket and pulled out a bottle of painkillers, he then headed towards the fridge in the room. Finding the fridge stocked with an assortment of drinks and snacks he grabbed a water bottle. Swallowing the pills and taking several sips of water Colonnello walked over to the bed. Falling down on the bed Colonnello sighed in contentment. Silently he decided that he would wake up early tomorrow and give the other representative a special kind of wake up call. The thought put a smile on Colonnello face as he closed his eyes to get some much-needed rest.

Though rest never came as Colonnello felt someone flared their flames. In the back of his mind Colonnello noticed that it was someone with cloud flames and they were slightly familiar. Frowning he tried to borrow himself deeper into his bed and just as he his mind was finally drifting off Colonnello heard a loud knock on his door.

Intending to ignore whomever it was who dared to disturb his rest. Unfortunately Colonnello found that this wasn’t an option as whomever was on the other side of the door started to persistently knock.

Frustrated Colonnello sat up and yelled, “Alright already, Kora! I’m coming!”

Opening the door Colonnello had every intention to give the person on the other side a piece of his mind and fist. Instead Colonnello found himself freezing up as a sudden warmth enveloped him. Standing before him is a young man with brown hair and eyes that have an orange glow to them. He felt his face heat up and began to wonder if maybe he is sicker than he thought. Suddenly the young man started to talk and Colonnello found himself absorbed with the way his mouth moved to the point where he didn’t notice what was being said.

“Huh?” Colonnello wondered.

“Are you the representative of Vongola?” The young man repeated.

“Yeah…” Colonnello answered without questioning why this man wanted to know or if there could be some alterative motive.

“Great!” The blinding smile the young man gave caused shivers to travel down his spine and all of a sudden Colonnello wondered if it would acceptable if he started to undress. He had no idea what was going on.

As the man started to talk again Colonnello was able to pick up the words investigate, kid and experimentation. When the man stopped talking and Colonello was left to answer he found that he couldn’t help but agree in the hopes that this young man would smile at him again.

Suddenly the young man grabbed Colonnello hand and pulled him along. The corners of Colonnello mouth turned up into a smile. The man suddenly stopped and called out the name “Cencio.” Colonnello then noticed the two other people that where in the vicinity and for a moment he considered questioning the two. The idea flew out the window though because at that moment the young man let go of Colonnello hand. He couldn’t help but look down at it and miss the warmth that it once held. Reaching out for the mans hand he grabbed air as the man and the one he called Cencio opened a door next to them and entered the room.

Colonnello looked at the door and considered following after the man. But as he stood in the hallway the warmth he once felt and the fuzziness of his mind began to clear.

Grabbing his head Colonnello thought, “What the hell! What just happened kora!?

“I was just wondering,” a voice called out, “you do realize you agreed to allow someone from a minor allied famiglia to lead an investigation?”

“What…Kora?” Colonnello asked as he thought this guy seems somehow familiar…

“Don’t you remember,” the man asked. “A kid was found. It’s believed he might have been held somewhere nearby, either in or around Vongola territory. We’re not sure what exactly is going on but he is flame active and might have shown signs of abuse or experimentation.”

Colonnello stared blankly at the man and remember some of the words the young man spoke. ‘Kid, investigate and experimentation…’ Colonnello thought, ‘oh crap kora! I agree! I’m currently representing Vongola and gave permission! Lal going to kill me, Kora!’

‘Why did I do that?’ Colonnello thought, ‘why did I do that kora!’

Colonnello then remember those eyes and the feeling of warmth. Turning towards the wall Colonnello quickly slammed his head against the wall repeatedly.

‘What the hell!’ Colonello thought as the wall began to break away. ‘I know! I’ll just say I changed my mind and then I’ll have them confined to their rooms, Kora!’

“Is he okay?” The worried voice of the young man with brown haired and shinning orange eyed asked.

Colonnello swiftly turned around with a bit of blood flowing down his head. “You!” Colonello said as his face heated up, “listen here! I’m in charge of this investigation kora!

“Okay?” the brunette confusedly agreed and then turned to the smirking man next to him to whisper, “what’s wrong with him?”

‘I got this!’ Colonnello thought, ‘I just need to stay focused.’

Turning to the young man Colonnello said, “don’t think I’m doing this for you or anything! Got that kora!”

* * *

Demarion prided himself on the fact that he could accomplish any mission no matter how tedious or dangerous it is. And while he prided himself on being able to accomplish any mission that didn’t mean he enjoyed all types of missions. In truth Demarion had a certain type of mission that he hated and those where ones involving diplomacy. So when his sky, Luce, had approached him with the mission to be her ‘apprentices’ temporary bodyguard he had been less than pleased.

It wasn’t that he disliked the kid or anything. In truth he owed quite a lot to the guy for coming up with the way to break the Arcobaleno curse and reuniting Demarion with his sky. The problem is that Tsunayoshi, the kid that had helped him and his sky, is a sky himself. This wouldn’t be such a problem except that Tsuna is a stronger sky than Luce. Which normally could be a very dangerous thing. As a younger more powerful sky, could potentially sway and steal the members of a weaker skies famiglia. This though is moot as Demarion and the rest of Luce’s guardians are all fully harmonized to Luce. As for Aria, she is a pure sky so she is immune to the harmonizing effect of the kid’s sky flames. Demarion supposed that for all the guardians it had been pretty difficult being around the kid while Luce still suffered from the Arcobaleno curse.

And that led into the other problem that Demarion had. Luce had asked, more like ordered him to have the talk with the kid, about the skies and the elements. The gist of the matter was that Luce thought Tsuna knowledge of harmonization and all it entailed was lacking or as she put it non-existent. Something about Tsuna not willing to go into detail and being oblivious to even some of the more known effects of sky flames. He’s not going to lie, Demarion might have stopped listening to Luce at some point when he lost interest in the conversation but he got the idea.

 So far Demarion wasn’t having much luck in talking to the kid. He had tried to botch the subject on the drive to their destination but was quickly shot down. After a rather amusing meeting Demarion had decided to do something a bit different. Instead of directly talking to the kid about harmonization, Demarion thought maybe he could beat it into the kid. He wasn’t going to injure him to badly. Just to tire him out and make him a little more willing to listen. That plan also fell threw as Demarion felt a familiar flare of rain flames and an unexpected guest interrupted their fight.

He had been a bit displeased when the brat had offered their help to the employees of the hunting lodge. Demarion is Luce’s cloud, he is just a temporary bodyguard for Tsuna. The fact that the brat felt like he could order him around made Demarion’s blood boil. But all Demarion misgivings disappeared as Tsuna confronted Vongola’s representative.

As Demarion watched the former rain Arcobaleno focus on the sky before him, he had to stifle his laughter. When Tsuna had gone to ask for permission from the Vongola representative he had been expecting fireworks but not this kind. Demarion had thought that Colonnello would snap at the young sky maybe even knock him around. Instead Colonnello looked at Tsuna with the most cofounded look he had ever seen and started to blush.

He couldn’t help but snort and cover his mouth as Colonnello quickly agreed to all of Tsuna demands. HE even allowed Tsuna to grab him by the hand and lead him to the room where the child had been taken.

‘Forget giving him the talk,’ Demarion thought, ‘this train wreck is hilarious.’

Demarion there and then decided that there was no point of explaining harmonization to Tsuna. Instead Demarion needed to get a camera for blackmail purposes and if Luce ever asked how his little talk went with Tsuna… He’d just say Tsuna already knew about harmonization because really wasn’t that what the brat had been saying all along.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who commented. It means a lot to me that you took the time to leave a comment.  
> and if you have the time then please leave a comment on this chapter.
> 
> This didn’t turn out how I wanted it. For now I suppose I’ll leave it as is. Why cant I write better?! Gods of the arts and writing please bless me with your holy powers!
> 
> Don’t think I wrote this just for you, you baka’s. LOL. I wanted Colonnello to react differently to Tsuna and his sky flames. I’m not sure if I got the personality I wanted quite right.
> 
> This chapter dealt with Colonello prove and a small passage of what Demarion is thinking. Yes Demarion was ordered to talk to Tsuna about harmonization and to find out if he really understood everything it entails. Unfortunately for Tsuna, Demarion has figured out that Tsuna probably doesn’t know and has decided not to tell him. Because it’s way more fun watching a confused and oblivious Tsuna deal with people like Colonnello.

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed and have the time  
> please leave a comment


End file.
